Brand New Day
by vivid dreamer
Summary: This is the story of Scarlett's one girlfriend through her childhood and into her adulthood, Kate Lynch, and their life together facing the horrid Yankees and surviving it all. Was titled My Version of GWTW.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Version Of GWTW**

**Chapter 2**

It was March 13, 1861; the Lynch's were having a party to celebrate Kate's graduation from Washington University. The day still consisted of work but in the middle of the day a certain person had come to the farm. It was Rhett. Galvin said hello and told him that Kate was in the barn and the others were in the house getting it ready. Rhett headed into the house to say his quick hello's before he went into the barn to tell Kate some of his stories. Rhett walked into the house to see Miss Marvelle cooking in the kitchen, Lissa who is 15 was kneading bread, Theresa who was 10 was making her studies and Becca who was 8 was hanging up decorations around the house. As soon as he walked in all working stopped and they all came forward to give him welcoming hugs and kisses. The first thing Miss Marvelle did was hand him a shot of whiskey along with a kiss on his cheek.

"What have you been up to dear?" was her question.

"Well, I just bought a few boats. I've decided to blockade during the war."

"That war is causing big problems here."

"Why?'

"Well most everybody in these parts are going to side with the Yankees and you know we just can't do that. We can't be against our friends and families."

"I understand."

"Galvin and Kate are getting the worst of it."

"Why?"

Miss Marvelle lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear. "Galvin because of the other farmers in this area are threatening us because we are siding with the Rebels. But Kate because of the kids around here and the students she studies with at the university in the city are Yankees and are giving her a hard time. And you know her best friend is a Rebel and well so are you, my dear."

"You just let me know if you need help."

"You are too kind. Just keep visiting especially for Kate's sake. You know how she hates when people bash something she loves and she always stands up to these people. I'm afraid it will get her in more trouble than she can handle and I know she can handle herself it's just getting over her head."

"If you wouldn't mind I think I will go talk to her now."

"Of course not, dear. Go right ahead." The three girls went back to work as Rhett left to go see Kate. He walked over to the barn only to hear Kate talking to the horses. She was telling them about those damn Yankees and using a very vivid language. Rhett couldn't help it, he bubbled over with laughter.

Kate knew that sound. It was Rhett. It had been such a long time since he last came to visit. She was so glad he came to the party. He was such fun to have at a party. He was a great dancer and good at socializing at all the farm festivals.

"Rhett, you know some people get offended when people sneak up and listen to others private conversations." said Kate with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"A conversation, no miss, you were having a monologue. A conversation includes two people to both speak to each other. I don't believe these horses are so talented as to speak, do you?"

"Oh, shut up Rhett."

"I hear the kids at the University are giving you a hard time. What university is that?"

"Washington University. And yes, but you know I can stand on my own two feet."

"Yes, but it is often hard to stand on one's own two feet when a mob is chasing after you."

"Rhett are you saying that you don't think I can handle this."

"No, I don't. I believe this is going past you and you don't want to put your family in danger, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then try to curb your tongue and all will be well. Now I do believe your birthday is this up coming month."

"This is your gift. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it this year," he said as he passed her two huge boxes, a hatbox and three small boxes.

"Rhett, What in the hell did you get me?"

"Ah, there's that vivid language I love. Aren't you going to open it?"

"First I have to get a bath then possibly if I can find the time."

"Well, then my dear let's get that bath drawn up because I'm not going to any party until it does."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Then I must hurry." She said as she ran across the land and up into her room and quickly bathed. She came down with her hair pilled on top of her head with a few strands framing her face and in her apple-green festival dress. It had a v-neck that proved to who ever saw her that she had an ample bosom and tiny waist.

"Now I will open your present, Rhett."

"Not in here, go in your room. The guests will be arriving and I'm afraid they will hate us more if they see what kind of an extravagant gift Rhett bought for you this year. The last thing we need is jealous neighbors," said her mother amused.

"Of course, Mother. Come on, Rhett."

"I'm coming."

"Now don't be too long my dear otherwise we will have all the boys of the neighborhood tearing apart our farm seeking you out." said her mother giggling. She loved it that her daughter was pretty much the belle of St. Louis County.

Kate laughed with her mother and ran upstairs.

First Kate opened the first big box. It contained a new shaft, corset, pantaloons and pieces for a new hoop skirt. Leave it to Rhett to buy her the latest in undergarments. When she opened it she laughed so hard she was out of breath. "Rhett, only you would buy me these." He just laughed and nodded his head as he smoked his cigar. Then, she opened the second big box, which contained a beautiful gray-blue material. When she lifted it she realized it wasn't just material it was a dress. It was smooth satin off the shoulders dress with cap sleeves. It had a scoop neck, which would reveal a daring amount of her bosom. It came with a very fine woven shawl of the same color of the dress. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It also came with a piece of sheer that is tailored fit for this specific dress so that she can wear it all day. "It's gorgeous, Rhett. I can't wait to wear it at the next ball I go to with Scarlett. I'll be the hit of the county."

"I was hoping for that much. You're going to be 19 my dear. It's time you start thinking about seducing a male for marriage," he said with that amused smile on his face.

"Rhett, I don't know if I'll find someone that will understand me. I'm not some Southern belle who can't do anything for themselves. I need to work and party and have fun. Not just stand up on some pedestal. I won't you know."

"Yes, that I do know. But you never know who you'll find, Kate."

"I guess you're right. But I'm not going to marry for the sake of marring. If I don't find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with I won't marry."

"I would hope not. Pray continue opening your presents."

Kate opened the hatbox next it was a beautiful straw hat with a ribbon the same color of her dress. It showed her countryside off a bit. "Thanks, Rhett, you know how I like to show my country side off a bit. And I love these hats, I'd wear them even if they weren't in style."

"Now that I do believe. Never one to be a slave to fashion my dear." he jested her.

"Of course not." Then she opened the next gift, which was a pair of short white gloves, a pair of long white gloves and a parasol to match her dress. Then in the second box a new pair of her favorite slippers which had a 1in. heel because she was so short, 5' 0" to be exact. They also matched her dress. Then it a very small box she received a piece of ribbon which would tie in the back and then she saw it. A brand new cameo that would pin on her ribbon or dress. It was gorgeous. Cameos were her favorite piece of jewelry. "Rhett, a new cameo. Thank you so much I love it. I'll wear it today." She planted a kiss on his cheek then went to her box and brought out a piece of apple-green neck ribbon and fastened the cameo to it and then tied it around her neck. The cameo fastened to a ribbon and the straw hat with a ribbon on it was Kate's fashion trademark. She almost never went anywhere without one of these things; even when she was mourning.

The ribbon with the cameo was the perfect piece of jewelry for her because it accentuated her high breasts because it wasn't covering up her skin but yet she didn't look bare as if something was missing.

They headed outside to join the party. Rhett escorted her outside and the minute they were outside a multitude of boys walked over to her. Kate surprised them all by running around the house towards the barn, which was in the back of the farm. She jumped onto her horse Moonshine, a brilliantly white horse with a gray muzzle. She trotted the horse to the front of the house where all the adults were laughing at how she could control their sons so easily, how she easily entertained the young children and the girls around her age memorized her every move to one-day use against the boys.

"Well, aren't you boys a bunch of slow pokes? You know what the first one to catch me gets the first waltz. And if none of you boys can then I will honor by father with the first waltz. So . . . Catch me if you can." she said as she trotted circles around all the boys and jumped fences and logs as her pins came out and her hair came flowing down. Then she looked toward her parents, sisters and Rhett. Her face was a sight of pure pleasure. Her hair was billowing in the wind, her cheeks pink from the wind, laughter in her eyes, a smile on her lips and the loudest laugh coming from her mouth while her shoulders shuddered form delight. The other adults teased the Lynch's about their daughter and if could she be tamed. They all knew the answer. They all had seen her work or had been helped by her at least once. She was an aspiring mid-wife and had recently helped 5 women give birth with little guidance. She had helped every farmer within 30 miles with his or her farm but mostly horses. No one could deny that she was a hard worker but she was also a partier.

She came strolling back and gave her father a kiss on the cheek as all the other men looked on with a longing face. "I guess you get the first dance, Papa," she laughed. "And what a lucky man I seem to be." he jested back. She was his daughter, no denying that. After that the men would be lucky to get 10 feet close to her. She walked around socializing with the adults, talking with the women, gossiping with the girls, jesting and drinking with the men, playing with her sisters, helping her parents and being escorted by Rhett anywhere she went.

Mrs. Sullivan told Mrs. Lynch, "You sure are lucky to have that boy Rhett around. He's good to Kate and as protective as a brother."

"Yes, he is. He is better than a brother; he's a childhood friend no one can mess with that."

"I quite agree. I married my childhood friend."

"Oh Kate won't marry him that I know. Why I couldn't tell you?"

" I know," stepped in her father. "Kate and Rhett are not attracted to each other because they see each other as brother and sister. Though Rhett does admit to Kate's beauty he's taken it to making it his job that she always has new clothes and is beautiful. Kate also admits that Rhett is charming and too handsome for his own good but she just likes being with him as a friend or sister. She'll take either."

"It sounds like you've thought about this a lot, Mr. Lynch."

"No, I just know my daughter and talk quite often to Rhett. Kate is a lot like me. She isn't delicate like Marvelle though she does have her looks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Version Of GWTW**

**Chapter 3**

Eventually, Kate gave away a few waltzes to a few of the boys but then Rhett approached and saved her from the multitude of bad dancers that the farmer boys were. They danced beautifully, Rhett and she, and made all the other dancers feel inadequate. The only other people who could dance like them were Marvelle and Galvin. The last dance she saved for her father. Finally the party ended and everybody left including Rhett fore he had business in Atlanta to attend to.

Kate went with Rhett to the station to drop him off and pick up a few odd and in things they needed at the farm. She put all the stuff in the wagon and headed home she didn't see anyone cleaning up outside but the lights inside were on. Maybe they were too tired, it wouldn't be the first time, thought Kate.

She put the horse and wagon away and walked up to the house to get Pa to help her carry the stuff into the house. She approached the house and got the shivers, it was too still on the farm for comfort. Something was going on inside that house or had already happened. Kate didn't know which but she was about to find out. She also didn't see a trembling figure peek out from around the corner of the house.

Kate hesitated, the front door was open a crack. We never, ever leave the door open even a crack especially of late it was too dangerous, the war was too close for that. Especially for the Lynch's who were a confederate family who lived in Yankee territory. Kate opened the door and took a deep breath to prepare her for the worst but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She screamed a wailing cry that combined both a scream of fear and a wail of pain and misery. Her father, Galvin was laying on the floor with a chest wound from a bullet. His eyes were open and he was still breathing. Oh thank God. Kate knelt down and then looked toward the back of the house and that's when she saw it. Her mother with her face scrunched up with horror and pain. Kate rose and ran toward her and saw that who ever was there was most definitely a man for her mother had been raped and killed, for sure. Then she heard it, a raspy voice coming form her father's usual calm, soothing Irish brogue. What was he saying? She got closer and heard him say her name desperately. She ran to his side with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Listen to me, Kate. We don't have much time. A group of Yankees came barging in here and took me for a surprise. They took your mother and yes, they raped her and killed her right in front of me eyes. Then they took your two younger sister Theresa and Becca but they were sleeping so they didn't see anything." He paused for a breath of air.

"What about Lissa, Pa?" I asked rapidly.

"She snuck out through the window, they never saw her. They don't know she exists, thank God. Kate don't try to save me and don't call the police about our deaths. I don't want to be a casualty of war that will be starting in a month or so. Find Lissa and go to Tara, keep the farm; it's in your name in my will. Try to find Theresa and Becca but they might be lost causes. You can report their kidnapping. Find Rhett, give him this letter and watch out for him. He often needs help even though he doesn't know it. You will find your letters long with your sisters with my will. I love you, so did your mother. Do as I say, my darling. Good-bye. Don't forget us and don't lose hope. It is all that's left in a world as torn as ours."

"How could I forget you?" said Kate in a soft whisper after Galvin passed away. She shut his eyes and it looked as if he passed away peacefully, even if she knew he didn't. Then she walked over to her mother pulled down her dress fixed her face so it wasn't fear on her face just peace. She bent down and kissed her mothers face, "I love you, Momma," she said as the tears came uncontrollably. She sat there for an hour or more though it felt like days, with her knees pulled into her chest as she let the tears came. Then she went over to her father wiped away her tears and said confidently, "I'll do everything you say. I'll be strong. You won't have to worry about me, Pa. I'm strong." Then she got a ferocious look in her eyes. "Pa, I'm going to give you something to be proud of. I'm going to be the best at everything that crosses my path. I'll be the best mother, sister, friend, wife, farmer, hostess, dancer, musician, mid-wife, nurse, herbalist, or anything else that comes my way. You'll look down from heaven, see me, laugh and say that's my girl. You and Ma taught me everything I need to know to make my way in the world and in style, no less." as she proclaimed this she bent down and kissed him on the cheek in such a way it was like sealing a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Kate looked around and all she saw was blood. It was everywhere! Kate got a bucket of hot water and started cleaning her mother and father's wounds. Then she tackled the rest of the house, scrubbing floors so hard until her hands were raw with the determination to get out the stains of this horrific event. After a few hours, Kate had finished cleaning the house. I guess I better find Lissa, thought Kate. Kate ran out to find that trembling person behind the house was her frightened sister, Lissa.

"Lissa is that you?"

"Kate!"

"It's okay. I'm here."

"Oh, Kate I was so afraid." said Lissa who was running into Kate's embrace.

"It's okay, come on, we need a good nights rest."

"I'm not going back in there."

"You have to. We have to do a lot of stuff. Like find the will and important papers like that. Plan a burial. Give the farm over to someone to take care of for us while we go to Tara."

"Why are we going to Tara?"

"Because before Pa died he told me to and besides it seems the safest place for us. We can't stay in Yankee territory, any longer that necessary."

Lissa followed Kate into the house. Lissa was right they weren't going to be able to sleep in here, right now. So they went into finding the will and all the finance papers about the farm and how much money they had in the bank.

Most of these papers were in Galvin's desk. In a metal box were all their items like the letters that Galvin told Kate about, the will itself, and financial statements. "Lissa, I found them."

Lissa hurried into the room and they got to work. Lissa was having a hard time figuring out the lingo in the will so Kate took that over. After an half an hour, Lissa was out like a log. So all preparations were left up to Kate. Kate went upstairs and packed Lissa's cloths and special items in a box and wrote a letter to the O'Hara's

March 13, 1861

Dear Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara,

I'm sorry for the short notice but I have to ask you to a huge favor. As you know it is difficult living in Yankee territory, and we had a most horrible occurrence here on the farm. I do not know if you were aware but today was my graduation party. But I'm afraid after the party my parents forgot to lock the door and there was an attack of the most vicious kind and I know this will seem a huge shock but they were both murdered and Theresa and Becca were kidnapped. Luckily I was not at home so I am not hurt at all but Lissa was and she narrowly escaped; she only suffers emotionally. But this my dear loving friends is were you come in. I ask you to please take Lissa into your home and watch over her while I stay at the farm and carry out my parent's wishes. As soon as I am done I will be coming to Tara. I'm afraid under these horrid circumstances this is all I have planned for Lissa and myself. But as soon as I arrive I will formulate a plan for us and what would be our next step. Please do not feel the need to send anyone here to look after me I will be fine. I thank you will all my being for helping us in out time of need.

Kate Lynch

The next morning Kate took Lissa, after a slight argument of her leaving, to the train and saw her on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a huge writer's block hopefully I won't have such a long and horrible one before my next update. vivid dreamer

* * *

**Chapter 5: Separate Ways**

'So here I am. How could this happen to us? I might never see home again. I'll never see Ma and Pa again and most likely never see Theresa and Becca neither.' thought Lissa on that long train ride to Jonesboro, Georgia. That morning when she woke up she saw Kate wide awake going strong while drinking coffee. That was especially strange because Kate hated coffee and tea. Then when Lissa got a better look at her sister she saw the dark circles and etches of worry and pain on her elder sister and just knew she hadn't slept at all last night. But that was Kate she always was the strong one no matter what. Just like Pa. Just thinking about him made her want to weep profusely. But she just couldn't let herself do it on this train full of complete strangers. She had a little bit of her father's pride instilled in her blood not a lot but enough to keep herself calm and cool. But she knew the minute she saw Mr. O'Hara and heard his thick Irish brogue, felt Mrs. O'Hara's kindness and unselfishness and saw the O'Hara sister bickering she would weep in anguish. From here on out it was just going to be her and Kate. But she believed in Kate; she was so responsible, strong, smart, resourceful and compassionate that Lissa knew her sister would be there through thick and thin. The problem Lissa could think of is if she was strong enough to survive this kind of blow emotionally and if she could adapt to the new changes going in around her. Of course if they ever needed anything all they had to do is give a shot out to their neighbors the Kayser's, Rhett, the Butlers or the O'Hara's and all their problems would be solved. But Lissa knew Kate she had too much pride to do that too often. True, she was human and she would break down a few times but if she did Kate would make sure it was a very rare event.

But God knows the Kayser's would be more than willing. They were a nice family of five and their farm was right next to the Lynch's. They had three sons; David, Daniel and Jonathan were their names. David was a year older than Kate making him 19 years old, Daniel was 18 and had a huge crush on Kate but he also happened to be her dear friend, they practically grew up together being that he was the same age. He would do anything for Kate or her family. Then there was Jonathan; the wild child who was 16 years old. He was completely uncontrollable. His mother was afraid of the war because she knew her youngest was going to join and probably to something stupid and get himself shot.

Just then a sudden loud noise jerked Lissa back into realty. It was her dog. Her beloved Black Labrador who was her father's hunting dog. Kate let her take him, Shadow, with her for companionship. She petted the dog and was glad to be out of her thoughts that plagued her like her nightmares. 'But enough of these thoughts for now' she told herself. But her horrible thoughts just kept plaguing her all the way to Jonesboro.

* * *

With Lissa safely with the O'Hara's Kate's worries come down to planning and executing a proper funeral, somehow finding Rhett, getting the farm in order and leaving her house to go to Tara. First was first without Rhett there she needed help.

Luckily it was a short trot for her to the Kayser's with Moonshine. At this early hour she could see that the boys were all outside working the fields readying them for summer. As Kate trotted up to the house the men greeted her joyous salutations and congratulated her and her family for a successful party.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I have horrible news and I'll be needing your help. Could we all go inside and talk, perhaps?" she said keeping her emotions in check.

"Of course, David will take your horse and put him in the barn," said Mr. Kayser escorting a very stiff Kate into his home.

"Kate, dear, how are you?" enthused Mrs. Kayser who heard nothing of their conversation outside.

"Not well, I'm afraid, not well at all," she said as emotions were starting to crack through her façade.

"You looked well a few days ago at the party. What happened?"

"A lot I'm afraid and none of it good," she said rubbing her head trying to get through her lack of sleep.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee, if you have it, black."

"I thought you hated black coffee," stated Daniel taking a seat next to her.

"I do but I need the energy."

"So what's going on?" asked David finally entering.

"Well It a long story but you all know how we've been having trouble with some of the Yankees around here because my mother was a Southerner and we all have friends down there and we even kind of grew up there."

"Of course."

"Okay, well the night of the party I went to drop off Rhett at the train station and to pick up a few things we had ordered. But my family was busy cleaning up like we always do. Well when I got home, it looked deserted and it was filthy like no one had been cleaning. Well I went up to the door and it was slightly cracked open, not locked like it's supposed to be."

"Was your house torn apart and vandalized?"

"You could say that but not quite so. I found my father laying on the floor with his rifle just out of reach of his arm; he was shot and looked dead."

"What!" bellowed an angry Mr. Kayser in rage over his dear friend's death.

"Yes," whispered Kate emotion coming through, "But that was when I saw mother. She was laying on the floor with a terrified look on her face and it was frozen in place and she was cold and had marks on her throat. I think she was strangled," muttered Kate getting to the dark, horrifying news.

"My God," whispered Mrs. Kayser.

"But that's not it," cried Kate as they stared at her. "My Mother's skirt was all the way up and she was raped!" she said as she broke down crying flinging out her handkerchief that Rhett had bought her and wiped her tears away continuing but her voice was harsh, "This was when my Pa spoke up and he was alive but only just. He told me that they were attacked and my sister Lissa got away before she was seen but my younger sisters weren't so lucky. They took them! Why? I wish I knew," she screamed rocking herself back and forth. "Its one thing to kill my parents but to take my youngest sisters so I'll never know whether they are dead, been tortured or alive just wandering around somewhere. I think it's me they are trying to torture. They are so young. I wished they would have killed me instead!"

"Where's Lissa?" asked Mrs. Kayser hurriedly as everyone else was too shocked to speak or move.

"She was hiding and after I had finished cleaning up she showed up a trembling mess. She didn't see any of it and I didn't tell her Mom was raped; it's better this way. She's at the O'Hara's in Georgia.

"What are _you _going to do?" asked Daniel shocked by her sudden composure and strength. It was like she had never cried except for the red in her eyes, which told a different story.

"Well, plan the funeral and report a kidnapping is the first and most important. I went to the police yesterday and went through everything; you know addresses of people and possible names and such but none of us saw them except Theresa, Becca, mother and Pa so its going to be difficult. Then I'm moving and staying with the O'Hara's."

"What are you going to do with the farm?"

"Well actually that where I was hoping you all would came in. Pa gave me enough money to pay taxes and such for well years to come, just in case. He always was cautious. You could plant on the land and use the stables and barn. The only thing if I could would be if you could keep up the house so that when we can come back sometime after the war and everything it will still be there and be intact. I'm sure I could send you money and I don't mean Confederate money."

"You sound desperate," noticed David.

"Well, if I stay here I might as well shoot myself because they'll kill me. But as long as I kill myself I won't have to worry about getting raped. No, I need to leave St. Louis as much as I love it, cause I do, I have to have priorities and Lissa needs me. She isn't strong enough to go it alone."

"What if someone protected you?" asked Daniel unusually bold.

After a long sigh and pause so as not to sound mean Kate answered, "It's going to take a lot more than one person to protect me and my loved ones like Lissa. And if my father couldn't protect more than one person who else could? And if you're offering a proposal of marriage. . ."

"What if I am?"

"Oh, Daniel, please, don't. I love you but not like that. You're a brother to me just like your brother's David and Jon and my friend Rhett. I would help you anyway I could but I can't marry you. It would go against a promise to myself. I need to have some semblance for my inner conscious that I am doing some of this on my own without help and that will take place down South not here obviously. I have too much pride to admit to myself during an action that I might be depending on someone heavily. And if I married someone to protect myself I would just be a big girly sissy that I have completely sworn I'm not. One day I hope you will see that and understand," then turning her attention to the rest of the family she spoke these words of outright begging, "If you could just promise to think about it till Rhett gets here to help me with some of my financial worries. He is so good at that. Please."

"Of course we will dear," said Mr. Kayser, "you're like a daughter to us no matter what happens."

"But you must not go back to _that _house by yourself. You'll stay here. We have an extra room."

"Really? I mean, thank you very much. It means so much to me."

"Daniel can help you with your stuff. Use the old wagon, dear."

* * *

During a train switch he saw a man running around shouting but he was in the distance so it was impossible for Rhett to hear. He saw the train station had a little shop so he went in to by a cigar. When he exited he heard the man screaming and almost chanting, "Rhett Butler, urgent telegram; Rhett Butler, urgent telegram." Rhett slightly worried yet amused at the man; he walked over to the man calmly, "I am Rhett Butler."

"Oh thank God. If I didn't find you I was doomed. You have a very urgent telegram at the front desk," Rhett who was curious at who would send him an urgent telegram, followed the young youth who obviously had much more work to do from the way he was walking it was near a run.

"Rhett Butler?" questioned the ticket holder at the front desk who was holding numerous telegrams.

"I am," stated Rhett as the man pulled the first one from the stack of telegrams and handed it to him. It read:

(URGENT) RHETT BUTLER STOP COME TO SAINT LOUIS FAST STOP WE WERE ATTACKED STOP HORRIBLE NEWS ABOUT PA AND MOTHER STOP HURRY STOP KATE LYNCH STOP

"Bad news, sir?"

"Afraid so. I need a ticket to Saint Louis."

"Of course," and within minutes Rhett got on a train and head back to St. Louis while his mind was his in a fury, '_WE WERE ATTACKED' but attacked by who?'_ he thought as he puffed vigorously from his cigar. '_HORRIBLE NEWS ABOUT PA AND MOTHER' I wonder what in the world happened. Of course something horrible but **how** horrible to get **Kate** to send **me** an urgent telegram: responsible, strong, proud, tough and can do anything Kate Lynch. The only resource she doesn't have much access to is money.' _Thought Rhett exiting the train and quickly heading to the Lynch's farm.

* * *

As Kate and Daniel came up to the house and farm they saw a small carriage with a sleek horse in front of her house. Kate who had started taken precautions pulled out her Pa's shotgun.

"Kate!" Daniel exclaimed as she hushed him vehemently. Then lowering his voice to a whisper, "What are you doing with a gun?"

"Protecting myself and my farm," she said quietly as he just gave her a look of skepticism, "Look," she said sharply, "I know how to shoot a gun, it isn't that difficult," she finished by throwing the safety off and then they slowly and stealthy approached the house.

It was a man who was on the porch: a tall, muscular man. As they got closer they saw him knocking profusely on the door and yelling, "Kate, are you there?" The drawl was distinctly southern and exceedingly familiar to her. She put the safety on and put the gun back in her pocket.

"Rhett!" she yelled back coming from behind him running and hugging him.

"Kate, what is going on? What happened?"

"I'll explain later but can you stay for a while like at least a week?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to need your help."

"But why?"

"It's a long story but to cut to the main events: Theresa and Becca have been kidnapped and Mother and Pa are," she paused as a few tears slid down her cheeks, "dead." Rhett's face was a picture of pure horror and sadness.

"How did they die?"

"Murdered," she mumbled. "Please don't make me go through with the details right now," she pleaded with tears cascading down her cheeks. She pleaded with a sort of uneasy uncomfortableness that was obvious to the eye. Kate was a strong woman who hated being thought of as a crying, babbling fool yet here she was begging and pleading him to spare her for the moment.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Rhett whispered pulling her closer as she buried her face in his chest with fresh tears that never ceased to plaque her. As she pulled away she got out her key and opened the door for him to make his way through.

"Coming, Daniel?"

"No, I think I'll just go home," he said turning around walking back.

"Wait," Kate yelled running up to him, "Tell your mother that Rhett is here so say thanks but we'll be staying here to start the planning and packing and such. If your family could come over tomorrow around breakfast, I'll have food to discuss the details and whether they will help us. Okay?"

"Yeah sure," he mumbled as Kate gave him a swift hug.

"See ya tomorrow," as she pranced up the stairs and in the house, her tears not forgotten but hidden beneath that strong façade that was uniquely hers.

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Version of Gone With The Wind**

**Chapter 6: Details and Funerals

* * *

**

That night was long and hard for Kate but she was finally rewarded with comfort. Rhett was there for her, her friend, her brother. She told him everything, even her worries, which was something that weighed most heavily on her mind. He hugged, babied and spoiled her that night. He told her not to worry hat they would figure everything out and that she didn't have to do this alone; it was his responsibility too. That night though they also came up with solutions to every possible problem or milestone and they did it together with equal contributions and cooperation. They went to sleep late that night but for once Kate actually sleep. Whether it was from lack of sleep and exhaustion or just the feeling of hope and probability that they future would be at her disposal and not vise versa.

Though Kate only slept for a few hours (4 to be exact) she was much more refreshed and relaxed. She wished she could have slept longer but with recent events still haunting her it would be a good while before she got more than 4 hours of shut eye. But the next morning was a cool, damp, March morning with fresh smelling dew from the night's rain. She had risen, changed into a simple country working dress and had commenced in making breakfast. She had even gotten the papers and ideas from last night straightened out so that if the Kaysers had any questions they could answer them with the most information available. They were her strongest allies outside of her family and would help in any small way they could so Kate would certainly do them the honor of being the recipient of any knowledge they pursued.

Rhett finally made his way down the stairs dressed in the usual attire that he always wore on the farm. If any one knew Rhett from Atlanta or Charleston they just wouldn't recognize the man in the stiff jeans and white button down the front shirt; of course he still looked immaculate but just relaxed and ready to get down and dirty working on the farm. He walked up to Kate who had just finished making huge quantities for breakfast and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly manner and asked, "How are you feeling, today?"

"Better than I have been for a few days but it's a process, y'know," she calmly replied, "What about you?" she asked remembering her father's words about Rhett.

"A hell of a lot to take in but I've been worse," he said teasingly obviously his way of ignoring his pain because you knew he was in pain by the stiff line of his mouth and the grim determination in his eyes.

"Rhett you do realized that it isn't gonna take much to convince the Kaysers. They already seemed keen on it. They just don't have the resources most people do. And it's not their responsibility."

"No, no. I understand. It's just going to be a long few weeks," he said sitting down in a chair and burying his head in his hands, a sure sign of frustration and pain.

"Yeah I know. It's gonna be a long few years actually we shouldn't dwell on it for too long. I can just see Pa now you know yelling Irish obscenities at our foolish ways. Besides we have too much work to do right now. At the funeral and at night is the only time I can allow such thoughts to enter my head."

"How do you know what I am thinking might I ask? You didn't happen to pick up mind reading at that college of yours?" he asked with a tinge of hardness from his voice that was laced with irritation at her lecturing, but she just couldn't help it. That was just a part of who she was. She was strong and her weaknesses mostly reappeared at night when there was no sun or colors to invade and enhance her optimistic views.

"No and I know you don't liked to be lectured but it's for your own good. You need to go outside and let the warmth of the sun seep into your system. It'll do you a world of good and for future reference which I'm sure you are already aware of I do not like your tone and do not recommend using it often around me. My emotions are easily led to one way or another but we must stay cool and calm," she said with slight anger rising in her voice. Despite the fact that they got along capitally they did fight just like siblings when the tension warranted it.

Rhett gave her a hard glare in response to her little speech to which she added as she lightly hit him with her wooden spoon, "And neither would I recommend sending me these 'looks'. Come on they'll be here any minute let's go outside and wait. The fresh rain air smells so good this morning. It's like an omen for new beginnings, which is something I am hoping to achieve. Well not like I really have a choice but it does give one hope."

And with that they were both calmed because she was right soon her life was going to be heading a totally different direction that it had previously gone. It was her life that was changing drastically. It was her life that was in the state of revolution, not his. His was of course changed slightly but not to the full frontal affect that hers had been brought to and yet she was completely able to at least have a façade of calmness and confidence. And damn it he was supposed to be the one comforting and helping her not vice versa.

* * *

The cool spring day was perfect for new beginnings as noted by Kate hoping that this day would represent her life after all this mess. Little did she know it was just the calm before the storm. In the next five years or so she would have many tribulations but nothing so personal as the attack to her family because now she was an orphan.

The Kaysers were peacefully and nervously seated around the plentiful table that was covered in eggs, sausage, bacon, grits, jellies and bread with tea, coffee and milk for refreshments. Daniel was unusually tense whenever Kate, the hostess, served him breakfast. Kate kept throwing questioning glances at Rhett to see if he saw what was going on but he was too engrossed with Mr. Kayser's conversation.

"Daniel, are you feeling well?" asked Kate nicely; her patience quickly running out at his cold behavior while thinking, 'Where is Lissa when you need her? She always alleviates tension.'

"I'm fine," he replied curtly as Kate slammed down her skillet.

"Oh Lord, Daniel, what is it? Just tell me! I don't have the stamina to fight with anyone today. Just spit it out!" she yelled fed-up as Rhett got her to sit down.

"Kate, just sit down and relax. I'm sure he isn't trying to pick a fight with you. Mr. Kayser, please, we've had long night so if you could be so kind as to curb your tongue this will go by smoothly."

"Who do you think-"started Daniel in an uproar as David grasped his shoulders trying to knock some sense into his thick skull.

"Daniel, it's not the time for pettiness, jealousies or any other feeling you may be feeling. We came here to have a business agreement with Kate so that she can keep the farm. Now, be civil and courteous. Your family was not just attacked," he said maturely as he sent a sorrowful glance at Kate who just sat there hating that look. The look that said they pitied you and wouldn't wish your situation on their worst enemy. It was infuriating!

"Yes, well, lets get to business," continued Rhett sensing Kate's reaction and feeling at the present and the business at hand would certainly distract her pent up anger, "We were up just about all night and came to some conclusions."

"Firstly, the funeral," took over Kate, "will take place in a few days and they will be buried in the family plot under the oak tree that my father wanted to be buried under. The tombstones will be done after that. Urgent telegrams will be sent to the appropriate parties. Then, I will be leaving with my horse, Moonshine and won't return till the end of the war maybe longer if it's still unsafe."

"Must you dear, I feel as if you're the daughter I've never had," gasped Mrs. Kayser.

"Yes, I would endanger you all."

"But isn't it the same as having correspondence with us?" asked David.

"Yes, that's why Rhett's handling it. We have decided that him and his partner, a Mr. Wells, correct Rhett?"

"A Mr. Brandon Wells, yes."

"They will be the liaison between us. As far as Saint Louis is concerned I sold the farm to you to live with the O'Haras. That way no one needs to suspect anything. So what do you all think?"

"Well, it is very well thought out," mumbled David.

"Yes, you thought about all concerning parties very well. And I very much like the idea of everyone thinking we own the biggest farm in Saint Louis county," thought Mr. Kayser whimsically.

"But, Mr. Kayser! No correspondence with Kate and Lissa. The tragedy! But it must be done I suppose."

"I'm sure we can think up of some way around it like giving Lissa and I, a fake alias and Mr. Wells can refer to those names just incase someone is suspicious and tries to intercept the mail," responded Kate logically.

"Oh, what a great idea! Let's see what should I call you and Lissa?"

"How about Millicent and Geraldine Raoulf?" teased Rhett as Daniel chuckled. Kate was seeing fire.

"I will not be called 'Millicent'", she said nastily, "What a prissy snobbish name!"

"Exactly," said Rhett, "no one would suspect you or Lissa to be called that."

"But, Rhett, Millicent. That's the Taylor's cat's name. The most ugly, fat, hairy and smelly creature I ever had the displeasure to come across. Plus that cat can't stand people."

"Well, all the better, I suppose. Now I'm quite anxious to eat; it has been a long day," he stated and it was obvious that all business matters were set-aside for now.

* * *

The few weeks in which Rhett and Kate spend at the farm was bittersweet with so many memories intermingled in every corner of the house and land. The funeral was beautiful even though next to no one actually showed up which pushed Kate to tears. The Kaysers only stayed for a bit because Daniel was still mad at Kate's rejection. So once again Kate found solace in her only present friend, Rhett. They stood outside on the rainy day clinging to one another like an orphaned brother and sister. Rhett holding her close by wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a comforting manner as Kate clung to him whimpering and crying, something of the highest rarity. Rhett stood there as the silent tears fell from his face and into Kate's soft brown hair as he held the umbrella over themselves.

Most evening they spent in mourning; sitting on the settee in front of the fire; playing poker while drinking brandy and wine or just plain reminiscing of their past in this house with those people.

The nights were hardest on Kate and she often ended up begging Rhett to let her stay with him in this room so the nightmares and night terrors would pass, but mostly because despite herself she wasn't ready to face Lissa and her new life. She was strong but even strong people need comfort and solace.

On the day of their departure, Kate and Rhett rose before the sun and watched it rise over the beautiful land and fill the sky with warmth and soft vibrant light. Kate and Rhett packed a buggy he had rented from town with Moonshine attached to the back in all her brilliance. Kate lingered and touched everything in the house that they had left which was mostly furniture and supplies. Then she walked out to her parents' graves and for the first time since they died; she sang, to them and them alone.

Her voice started out high and soft going up and down through the emotions as Rhett stood behind her with a soft smile. This was Kate's way of say good-bye.

_It's never easy and you never know _

_What leaves you crying _

_And what makes you whole _

_There ain't no way that I can hold it down _

_Falling to pieces _

_Forever in doubt _

She knelt down on the fresh soil that covered their graves as she looked at the effect the light and shadows made on the foreboding tombstones.

_But it's alright _

_Why don't you tell me again _

_How you'll still be there _

_When the heartache ends _

_It's alright _

_Why don't you tell me, my friend _

_How you'll be with me _

_When the heartache ends_

Looking back at Rhett with a sorrowful face and tearstained cheeks she held out a trembling hand; needing her friend but knowing it wouldn't last much longer.

_There ain't nobody who can show you how _

_To find the surface when you're underground _

_here ain't no blanket that can hide this cold _

_There ain't no memory _

_That ever gets old_

Then with her other hand she gently touched the tombstone with her finger outlining every letter on the stone as if to etch into memory:

Marvelle Jacquemain Lynch

May 19, 1822 – March 13, 1861

Loving, Caring and Beloved

Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend

to all

Born Charleston, South Carolina

Died St. Louis, Missouri

_But it's alright _

_Why don't you tell me again _

_How you'll still be there _

_When the heartache ends _

_It's alright _

_Why don't you tell me, my friend _

_How you'll be with me _

_When the heartache ends_

Then reaching over she did the same for her father's:

Galvin Lynch

August 30, 1817 – March 13, 1861

Loving, Responsible and Beloved

Husband, Father, Brother, Son and Friend

with a love of the land.

Born County Meath, Ireland

Died St. Louis, Missouri, United States of America

_And I move all directions_

_To the corners and the outskirts_

_While the lovers and the lonely_

_Start to whisper all about me_

_And if I stand here silent_

_I almost start to feel you fading in _

_Telling me hold on_

_Cry it's gonna be alright_

Taking the soil of her parents' graves she rubbed it through her fingers; letting it slowly fall from her hands and placing some flowers from the once thriving garden onto their graves.

_But it's alright _

_Why don't you tell me again _

_How you'll still be there _

_When the heartache ends _

_It's alright _

_Why don't you tell me, my friend _

_How you'll be with me _

_When the heartache ends_

_When the heartache ends_

_Say you'll be with me _

_When the heartache ends_

Slowly rising Kate leant forward placing her palm on one grave leaning forward to put a kiss on her mother's grave and then her father's and as she finished the song she softly whispered letting the last of her tears go, "I miss you, Mother and Pa. Don't worry I'll do right."

* * *

Please read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Brand New Day

Wow been awhile since I've updated this story sorry but life is busy and well this is just a hobby. No hard feelings right?

Vivivddreamer.

* * *

Chapter 7: Back at Tara

The hot Georgian sun was a beaming and luminous beacon of warmth and cheer warming Kate's skin and brightening her temper more every second she stood there in the sun selfishly soaking up the lustrous rays. She was lost in the cheery feeling of just being able to enjoy something as mundane as the sun's presence. Her eyes were shut and her bonnet had slid off her head as she leaned back leaving her pale skin completely at the mercy of the sun's harsh rays. Her lips were laughing in a sweet smile from the feeling of being overwhelmed. She already felt at home-and she was only in Jonesboro. Something nudged her shoulder and disturbed her thoughts. She turned around to see the nuzzle of her white mare, Moonshine, softly neighing next to her ear and Kate felt the unbearable urge to chuckle. She stroked her mare's neck in a soothing manner while she waited for Mr. O'Hara to pull up in the wagon.

Then she heard a very familiar song rising above the commotion of Jonesboro in a memorable Irish twang:

_She is far from the land where her young heros sleep_

_And lovers are around her singing . . ._

And down the road she could see an open top carriage pulling up with Gerald upon his favorite brown-skinned stallion and inside the luxurious carriage was Lissa and her dog Shadow being as obedient as ever with his mistress right beside him. Kate felt so happy, how she had missed Lissa in that long week that they had been separated. Kate knew that from now and forever the sisters would never choose to ever be separated again from one another's presence.

Lissa looked well and smiled brightly at her sister from the carriage standing up with enthusiasm and waving her hand vigorously in hello. "Kate! Kate!"

Kate dashed into a quick run with Moonshine slowly following her as they met the carriage. Gerald's laughter was warm and funny to be hearing after the long ordeal that they had been through. Lissa jumped down from the carriage in one of the dresses Kate had sent with her, a red, blue and white-plaid cotton dress. Kate had forgotten how small her sister was. Despite Lissa's 16 years she was quite child-like and looked more like Scarlett's 13 year old sister Careen than Scarlett herself. Lissa had a small body, little chest, narrow hips and was exceedingly slim. But her face had a maturity that had long ago surpassed Scarlett's.

Sisters met in a happy embrace and with giggles and talking rapidly to one another of each other's health and the look of the other were quickly exchanged with a language only used and understood by sisters.

"Oh Kate, did everything go okay?"

"Well not too happy of an affair but yes all went well and the Kayser's of course were immensely helpful but not nearly as helpful as Rhett."

"Oh so you did get him in enough time?"

"Yes, luckily he wasn't far from St. Louis. Otherwise I cringe to think of how long I would have had to stay there."

"Well my dear, Katie," drawled Gerald with his thick brogue, "tis this any way to greet such an ole friend such as meself."

"Oh I'm quite sorry, Mr. O'Hara. I just missed Lissa. How have you and everyone been?"

"Quite well, quite well. Much to do here with the war coming any day now you know. I just know we'll lick them damn Yankees-if they would just hurry and issue the order." He impatiently and passionately orated. And from there on out that was all the girls heard from Mr. O'Hara who felt very at ease with the two girls that he felt were partly his. They were Irish and country girls and understood him well. Kate in her simple lilac cotton dress slipped into the carriage and laughed as Shadow put his front paws on her lap and barked at the obviously happy reunion. She petted his little black head and off they went back towards the house; the carriage being driven by one of the O'Hara's many slaves as Mr. O'Hara rode next to them chatting animatedly and Moonshine galloping behind them blissfully. Kate once again felt like she was in an alternate universe where her sister and herself were royalty visiting the summer house. Like in the many novels she had read of castles, queens, kings, princesses, princes and knights on gleaming white horses.

* * *

Finally they reached Tara with its tall white walls, the beautiful brush surrounding it and the red clay of Georgia. It was so reassuring to see all of this as the sun was setting leaving a beautiful glow about the plantation. As Kate noticed the sun setting she also felt her fatigue rising. God, she was tired! In St. Louis she hadn't allowed herself to notice but here in the serene county where luxury ruled; it hit her hard. Luckily for her it was almost night, so she would be able to go to sleep soon.

As they pulled up to the broad porch of Tara, Shadow jumped down as Lissa slowly descended the high carriage and Kate followed her just as slowly not for propriety sake but because if she ever had to move any faster she would collapse. Before she knew it she saw Ellen walking through the door that a little black boy was opening wide for his mistress. Kate breathed in the wafting smell of lemon verbena that Ellen wore. She looked up into that face filled with a hidden sadness but a lasting courage and couldn't help but smile at her. Ellen was not like her mother exactly but they smelled the same and always were a pillar of strength to those in need and Kate was too tired to keep up her charade much longer.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Hara," Kate greeted formally with a little curtsy and nod of her head as Ellen said, "Welcome, Kate dear." Then at that moment she felt the embrace of Ellen and let it last for a small moment before releasing and pulling herself upright. She sighed and smiled broadly for her. "You are very brave, my dear."

"Well I guess it's just something I inherited from Pa. Everyone always told me I was very much like him. Thank you for helping us so much. It means so much to me."

"You don't need to thank us. You are like family; I could not turn you out. You will always be welcome to come home here. Now you look exhausted-let us have some dinner. Everyone has been quite anxious for your arrival."

Kate walked into the beautiful doorway and saw little Careen there, "Kate! Oh it's you. How are you? We've been waiting for you," said the young girl giving Kate a warm hug that reminded her of the affection her lost sisters had for her.

"I'm fine just a bit tired. You get more grown up every time I see you, Careen," said Kate as she pulled away from the young girl's friendly embrace just to see Suellen bouncing down the stairs. At first, Suellen looked at Kate with disbelief and scorn seeing as Kate had always been Scarlett's best friend. There was a well known rivalry and hatred spread in-between the two sisters and Kate though kind to Suellen often would rebuke her for being bigheaded stating that ladies were supposed to mind their own business, be compassionate and amiable which one could never be while boasting of their acclaimed knowledge.

But her mother's voice pulled Suellen back to the present moment, "Suellen, dear, aren't you going to say hello to Kate. It's been quite some time since you've seen her," reproached her mother with a look of reprimand at Suellen's current behavior. Immediately Suellen put on her most gracious smile and greeted Kate, "I'm terribly sorry. I was just surprised to see you, Kate. It's so nice to see you again."

Kate looked up at Suellen with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that gently turned into a smile as she responded with equal grace and benevolence, "Thank you Suellen. It's nice to see you too. I have missed you much I fear. You've gotten quite tall, haven't you?"

"A little," she responded with an obviously fake smile. Her height was her abhorrence; it made her feel more like an Amazon than a Georgian lady. At the look of her face, Kate let out a little laugh-oh Suellen was so young! And so easy to tease; she had much to learn if she wished to be a lady like her mother Ellen.

But then there was a sound from upstairs, actually it was a mixture of voices, two to be exact. "Oh they're here! About time too! That darkie sure took his time bringing around the carriage!" griped an impatient but enthusiastic voice. There was a rustling of skirts and the loud mumbling of an old Mammy exclaiming, "Now, Mizz Scarl'tt don't ya go botherin that po'r girl. She done been threw enough!"

And that's when Kate saw them. Scarlett in a simple plum number with many layers of lace and stitching bounding down the stairs loud enough to make an elephant proud, her skirts rustling with the fast movement as her face lit up at the sight of her friend. Mammy was behind her slowly making way bellowing at her to 'act like a lil' lady'. On the landing, Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks at her mother giving her a reproachful look. She had forgotten all about her mother being there to greet Kate. Scarlett started walking slowly and beautifully down the rest of the stairs with composure and grace as if it was a role she could slip in and out of at will. "Kate, I'm so very glad that you finally made it. Did the darkie drive the carriage slow? I thought for certain you would have been back much earlier than now."

"No, it wasn't too bad, Scarlett. Nice to know I still have influence over you," laughed Kate as Scarlett lunged forward for an easygoing hug. "How are you doing, Scarlett?"

"Oh well, you know good. Did you know the Wilkes are having a barbeque next week?" she trilled excitedly. "I just hope that it doesn't get ruined by boring talk, with the war and everything going on. I don't see what the big deal is," she tactlessly alleged. But before Kate could react to such a comment she was pulled into the warm, soft embrace of Mammy who talked just as fast as Scarlett and just as excitedly, "My po'r girl! My po'r girl! You doan a good job. And nows we gonna take a heapin good care of y'all!"

"Thank you, Mammy," gasped Kate being smothered in Mammy's large chest.

"All right Mammy I think we should get her belongings upstairs. Would you like to stay with Lissa in the guest room dear? There is plenty of room there unless you wish to sleep alone."

"Oh thank you Mrs. O'Hara but anywhere you can fit me is fine-no preference really."

"Alright then, if you don't mind dear. I'll leave you to Scarlett. You two have a bit to catch up on, right?"

"Absolutely. Thank you."

"Well then make yourself at home dear. I will see to see when we can get dinner served. You must be hungry."

"I am, thank you." And with that Kate, Lissa and Scarlett gracefully mounted the stairs and headed into Scarlett's room for endless, mindless chatter of all the new rumors that had developed since Scarlett's last short letter. Scarlett was never very good at letter writing. Always too busy to really convey too much so the little respite was a relief in many ways.

* * *

The weeks went by easily at Tara filled with every luxury and desire met even before you could think of it. There were no chores or hard work just fun, play time and prayers. Kate spent her days throughout that week riding Moonshine throughout the county, reading her favorite novels kept in Ellen's office but most of her time she spent with Lissa and Scarlett; gabbing and gossiping, spoiling Careen and keeping her distance from Suellen who often liked to boast about her progress. But she only knew of progress as ladies did she couldn't possibly have bragged about her accomplishments in a world outside this one.

Nights were the worst for the two sisters. They curled together every night in the full sized bed they were sharing and tried to sleep dreamlessly but they were not often bestowed such pleasure. When they couldn't sleep they would stay up chatting in the darkness often Lissa would cry but Kate had not cried since the funeral and refused to relinquish any more tears. She hated crying.

But about the house that week there was much excitement for the upcoming ball at the Wilkes. But one afternoon Scarlett, who was idling away the afternoon was surprised when the Tarleton twins stopped by, stayed and kept her company. While Scarlett liked being around Kate and Lissa, she had always preferred being the center of attention so when the twins came, Scarlett was ecstatic because Kate was horseback riding and wouldn't be back till dinner and Lissa was chatting with Careen who adored talking to the calm and interesting Lissa. If she knew Careen, the child would insist on knowing all about St. Louis even though she had heard about it a zillion times. But she adored hearing about the balls as she was only 13 and was not yet of age to attend.

To Scarlett it was a wonderful afternoon in which she was in the limelight. She loved her friends but since the 'incident' as Ellen whispered about it to Mammy and Gerald, there was nothing else to be talked about except war. Besides that Ellen and Mammy were often occupied with checking up on the girls to make sure they were okay being that 'the incident' must have wholly shocked and damaged the girls' tempers and feelings. But as far as they showed there were no problems, which only added to Ellen's and Mammy's coddling. And this was causing Scarlett to go further green with envy.

The boys though were boring her with talks of war, too! It was enough to make anyone want to scream in frustration. And she took out her frustration just then on the two ignorant boys. All in all it had been a happy little visit until the twins mentioned Ashley's engagement to the lackluster Melanie Hamilton. Scarlett looked up just in time to see Kate riding up on Moonshine, early. Damn it all! Kate would know something was wrong, right away!

"Whoa, girl! Hey Scarlett, you look a little worn," greeted Kate gracefully sliding off the animal with a practiced movement. While walking near the porch with Moonshine's reins in her hand she asked, "Who is gracing your presence right now, Scarlett?"

"Oh, well these are Stuart and Brent Tarleton," she responded automatically to her with her white flower in hand. "This is Kate Lynch, a friend from Missouri."

"Enchanted, Miss Lynch," they civilly greeted then Brent asked, "Missouri ain't your state a northern sympathizer, miss?"

"Well it's a mix of Confederates and Yankees," she carefully worded. "But it is a Slave state, sir. My county is mostly sympathizing with the Yankees so my sister and I came down south where it is safe."

"Oh well, as long as you know which side you're on. What was your county like, Miss Lynch?"

"Oh well nothing as grand as here but I liked it quite well. More work because we didn't own any slaves but our property wasn't as extensive as all this," she said indicating the grand grounds of Tara. "We lived simply. I beg your pardon but I must dash-the darkie here isn't very good with my mare so I have to see her tended to. But please enjoy yourself; I'm sure you will with Scarlett by your side," she said looking at Scarlett giving her a wink, "See you at dinner, Scarlett. Enjoy your guests," she finished giving Scarlett a worried glance at her glassed over eyes, _I wonder what they said to her to upset her so; she doesn't look like herself._

By the time Kate saw Scarlett again it was dinner time and she entered the house with her father; she still looked worried over something and was wearing an all too visible façade. During the dinner Lissa whispered worriedly to Kate, "What's wrong with Scarlett? She looks funny."

"I haven't the foggiest. I'll try to get it out of her after prayers which should be soon because dinner was later than usual tonight."

"Let me know what's going on."

"Of course," whispered Kate throwing Scarlett a glance. Only a wisp of time elapsed before prayer's were said and done. For some reason, after the prayer Scarlett's façade was gone and only happiness and hope was etched into her innocent, clever face. They were immediately ushered to bed with mutterings of Mammy's disapproval of her mistress's manner of always putting herself first. While they lumbered up the stairs Kate and Lissa kept giving bizarre side glances to Scarlett because she was conniving something but they hadn't the foggiest what it could pertain to.

They soon found out when a night-gowned Scarlett ran into their room while peeking around the corner to make sure Mammy wouldn't catch her out of bed.

Lissa sat up alarmed and Kate tilted her head to her left side as was her habit when confused, "So do we get to hear your plans for tomorrow?"

"How do you know I've been thinking about doing something?" asked Scarlett immediately on guard, if Kate noticed something then surely Mammy would have to.

"I can always tell when you are conniving something in your head you get this funny smile on your face and your eyes shimmer with excitement. So what's going on?"

"Well," started Scarlett with much ado, "I'm going to tell him that I love him!"

"What? And who?" asked Kate not understanding with a slight chuckle.

"Ashley!" exclaimed Scarlett, "I –"

"Shush!!!!!!!!" buzzed the Lynches, "do you want Mammy to hear you? Christ sakes, Scarlett!" they whispered in undertones while both rolling their eyes, sometimes sisters can be more alike than dissimilar.

Huffing Scarlett continued, "If I tell Ashley I love him he can't marry Melanie Hamilton!"

"How do you figure that?"asked Kate skeptically.

"Well because Ashley doesn't know that I love him and surely once he knows he just wouldn't possibly leave me for Melanie. Melanie is such a ninny!"

"But don't all the Wilkes marry their cousins?" asked Lissa.

"Oh yes but its silly idea really. Who wants to marry their cousin!?"

"Perhaps Ashley," intoned Lissa softly.

"Scarlett, do you really think Ashley is going to go against his family tradition and his father? He talks a lot of honor you know."

"Oh those things don't matter anymore and as soon as he sees how much I love him and how ladylike I'll tell him; he'll surely be convinced of giving up such notions."

"Well, that aside, how do you plan on telling him?"

"Well, I will flirt with every man there and make him wild with jealousy and then if that doesn't get his attention I intend to tell him how much I like him because a lady would never come straight out and say 'I love you', right?"

"Oh well," started Lissa searching for the nicest way to continue when Kate bursts forth, "That won't work, Scarlett."

"What do you mean? Of course it will."

"No, it won't do any good because I don't think Ashley would marry you and go against his family values and traditions. He's stuck in his ways. Besides he won't get jealous and you always have all the men's attention. So how will it be any different from before?"

"Fiddle-dee-dee! Kate how you talk?! You sound just like Pa. But once you see how he looks at me you'll understand. It's hard for you because you've never been in love."

"Perhaps Scarlett. But in any case, I wouldn't follow through with your plans if I was you. It'll only hurt you and then you know you'll do something rash."

"I will not either!!!" shouted Scarlett.

"SHUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" buzzed Lissa with annoyance, "Good Lord do be quiet, Scarlett. We're guests. It will look bad if we can't even be good guests."

"Fine, I'll just go to bed then," sniffed Scarlett rising off of the bed and heading for the door.

"Scarlett", whispered Kate. "Do what you think you must, but at least think about what we said before you make your final decision," and with that Scarlett was gone.


End file.
